A perfect fake smile
by ever wondering
Summary: A Sherry Tinsdale story. Her lifeand why she is the way she is.


Title- A perfect fake smile.

Author- ever wondering

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer- I don't own Sherry, or this made up past, I'm just giving her a background.

Summary- Sherry Tinsdale, most of us hate her. This is why she is the way she is. One-piece story.

A/N- Inspired by the great story [u] Tired Bones [/u] by indiansummer. I suggest you read it if you can handle very dark fics. Thanks to Summer for inspiring this fic. And if you ask me why I decided to do Sherry, consider yourself lucky, I was going to do Taylor. This Fic isn't dark, I couldn't write a dark fic if my life depend on it. Please read and review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Gi gi!' I exclaimed 'Eat your breakfast! I have a meeting in twenty minutes.' To any one else I might look stupid, I was telling a five month old to hurry up. But that was how I was raised, I would wake up at 6:30 and have a shower for 5 minutes, then I had breakfast for 7 minutes, usually a bowl of corn flakes, but on weekends we had pancakes on saturday, when we woke up at 8 o'clock and a fruit buffet at 8:30 to 9:00 o'clock on Sunday with fathers business associates. We were on the school bus by 7:10 and always home by 3:15. We never deviated from that timetable, even with Jennifer, my older sister, started high school. 

I called out Chris telling him to look after Gi gi; I picked up my briefcase and to go to work. I walk out the door, and I see the neighbors looking at me funny. I guess they could hear Gi gi cries from inside and were wondering why her mother was deserting her. I've always gotten funny looks but I didn't realize that I was more tightly wound until high school. When I made friends they usually ditched me when they found out they had to fit into my schedule, but I was always taught to keep a smile on my face, like my first boyfriend Jake said, I would make a great cheerleader. 

I never had any real friends until I met Jody and Maureen who were just as high strung as I was, we were the ones who always met at Jody's locker at exactly 7:30 any later was practically breaking a law. We were the ones working really hard because we were going to run a company together and marry really successful businessmen and have kids when we were 32 and 35 a boy then a girl. 

About 6 months after I started high school I got my first boyfriend Jake, he was sweet and understanding about my schedule that I bought up to keep. We went I dates that were set 2 weeks before. So I would have a clear timetable. He broke it of with me at the start of our sophomore year, he said he heard me talking to Jody about our wedding, and called my to obsessive for him, whatever.

When I was in high school, Jennifer was going wild in college. Once she said that she was going to be home at 7 on Friday night, so we planned this big bash for her all the family came for, even our grandparents came from Milwaukee. 7 o'clock came and went and Jennifer hadn't arrived. At 10 o'clock everyone left except for Grandmother and father who were staying over and there was still no sign of Jennifer. I remember sitting on a grand chair in the living room fiddling with a loose thread on my cardigan when mother told me that to go to bed. I told her I wanted to stay up and wait for Jennifer to arrive. I don't think I've ever heard my father yell that loud, that was before the next morning when Jennifer finally arrived. I had just woken up when I heard the door open and my sister's innocent voice yell out that she had arrived. That was when I heard the yell that pierced my eardrums. My father voice was so loud that I thought my uncle in Australia could hear him. He threatened her with everything for cutting of the allowance for 6 weeks to disownment. I hear her voice clearly in my head stating 'No, I don't follow your rules anymore.' I snuck out of my room and saw the most horrific site I've ever seen, my father picked up a metal vase from the table beside him; and he threw it at my sister, she ducked in time and it broke the window behinds her. I remember seeing her turn and run out the door, not stopping until she reached her car in which she opened, got in and drove off, I never saw her after that.

When I started college I majored in Business and minored in Fashion. That was were I meet Gail, Linda and Susan, they made our little group complete. We did everything together, went shopping on Tuesday mornings and to the movies on Saturday nights, we never went clubbing it wasn't civilized or sophisticated enough for us. Every second weekend we went home to see our families, I was never late, even in terrible traffic I was always there by seven, I didn't want to suffer the same fate as my sister. In college I didn't have time to find the perfect guy, I had to work and shop and get manicures, oh and pedicures. I always felt the need to have a smile on my face, because as my mother always said to me why I was growing up, the smile is the most attractive feature, and even though I was busy with work and friends, I was always on the lookout for Mr. Right.

After College the gang and I got a job at Miki Fashion were we met Alice, a girl from Seattle, who was really nice but really shy, so we took her under our wing, seen the movie Clueless? It was like that. For 3 years I dated causally with some guys but I found none of them were right for me they were too carefree. Then I met Chris, I was on my morning jog and went into the coffee shop, DeLatte, and got a bottle of water but as I turn around from the counter I have a head on collision with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, he's cappuccino went everywhere and ruined my brand new sport top which I got from Bloomingdale's last week. I screamed, I yelled, I threw the best hissy fit any one would ever seen. Once I had calmed down, he offered to repay me, by taking me out to dinner. 

I never spent as much time getting ready for a date as I did with Chris, there was something about him that made him special. I arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7 o'clock I got to our table and waited. At 7:30 he showed up, throwing a million apologies in the air, apparently he was on the phone to his daughter and lost track of the time. A thousand thoughts ran into my head the main one being 'He's Married?' I think he noticed the shock look on my face and cleared it up that he and Lorelai (He's Ex) were young and carefree, which resulted in a child, called Rory. Apparently Chris moved to California after Rory was born and he just got transferred to Boston. Honestly if I was talking to any other guy I probably would have dumped him and left by now, but there was something about Chris, that pulled me in and I wanted to stay on for the rest ride.

A few months later I met the infamous Lorelai, out of the best interest for her, I said we didn't have to friends with each-other, just I wanted to be part of Rory's life because I'm such I big part of Chris'. She looked at me like I was crazy. I talked to Rory a lot and she is really nice and smart too, she could definitely give me a run for my money. 

After a while my picture perfect relationship with Chris started to turn down hill. We fought a lot and just before I had to leave for a business trip we had a 'Talk' we would think about where to go with the relationship. On the business trip I got the flu, at least that's what I thought. I went to the doctor for some flu tablets and he tells me the most shocking news… I'm pregnant. I think I was in so much shock that he had to scoop me up off the floor. I walk into the entrance of my hotel and do the only thing that made sense to me at the moment, to call Chris. He was at a wedding in Stars Hollow with Lorelai. Insane jealousy ran through my body but I put it aside and broke the news to him, he was silent until he said that he was driving back to Boston the second he hang up the phone. I caught the next plane back, which luckily was my scheduled flight. When I got of the plane, and Chris was waiting for me, when I reached him I said simply that we should try to work out our problems for the sake of our unborn child.

I remember arriving at work the next morning and rounding the corner to where my desk I located, I over heard some parts of a convocation between Maureen and Gail. I remember the intercedes so well, they were talking about me, about how I was pregnant out of wedlock, and about how Chris was spending the weekend with Lorelai when I told him. I remember the next words as clearly as I here the cries of my child. 'If I was him, I would've stayed with the girl he knocked up, you know, Lorelai something anything is better than Sherry.' 'So True.' At that I put a fake smile on my face and round the corner pretending not to have heard there convocation. The number of times I have done that is huge, because that's my life the perfect fake smile.

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
